day 27 - i wonder at you
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Sakura selalu takjub dengan bagaimana Deidara bisa bersikap percaya diri setiap hari. Ia sangat mengagumi pria pirang itu—tidak, tidak. Ia tahu benar bahwa letup-letup rasa di dalam dada, tak cukup didefinisikan dengan satu frasa 'mengagumi' saja. [ untuk #Octoberabble2018 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine._

 _ **warning(s):**_ _no-plot/plotless, AU, typo(s), and other stuff(s)._

 _ **note:**_ ini bagian dari _challenge_ Octoberabble 2018, yang _prompt_ -nya diambil dari _prompt_ Inktober.

 _prompt day_ _27_ _:_ _i wonder at_ _you._

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **i wonder at you**

 **.**

 **.**

"Amaretto sour satu, ya."

Sakura duduk sembari mengetuk-ngetuk jemari lentiknya di atas meja. Malam ini, ia tiba di saat yang bersamaan dengan Deidara; merupakan suatu kebetulan yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, ia senang sekali. Mata zamrudnya tak pindah dari si pria pirang di sisi kiri.

"Kurasa tubuhmu sudah bisa menjadi museum koktail, hm." Suara bariton Deidara terdengar mengejek.

Sakura mendelik. "Hei, tidak sopan, ya. Kau saja yang terlalu konsisten. Martini. Selalu. Ckckck."

Deidara memamerkan seulas senyum miring menawan. "Sudah kubilang, koktail lain tak ada yang seenak martini."

"Oh, jadi kau mau bilang bahwa kau sudah pernah mencoba banyak koktail selain martini?"

Deidara memberi satu anggukan; iris langitnya menatap si wanita merah muda dengan penuh afeksi. "Tentu saja." Pria itu tersenyum dengan kepongahan yang tinggi.

Sakura tertawa renyah; ia hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah sembari menggelengkan kepala tiap kali melihat kelakuan pria itu.

Ia benar benar takjub dengan bagaimana Deidara bisa bersikap penuh percaya diri setiap hari. Pria itu tampak tak punya masalah apa pun. Ia ingin khawatir mengapa Deidara menghilang selama satu bulan beberapa waktu yang lalu, tetapi sikap-sikap pongah pria itu setelahnya, hanya mengikis rasa khawatirnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga menghilang total.

Mungkin, saat itu, Deidara memang punya masalah yang tak ingin ia beritahu pada siapa pun, dan ia hanya butuh waktu sendiri untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan sekarang, masalah itu sudah tidak ada. Pria itu benar-benar sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Pria itu benar-benar sudah kembali menjadi Deidara yang ia kenal selama ini.

Sakura juga selalu takjub dengan bagaimana Deidara yang bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri di mana pun dan kapan pun. Apa pun yang pria itu lakukan, semuanya tampak begitu natural dan mengalir begitu saja. Deidara merupakan pribadi yang begitu konsisten; tak pernah ada keraguan dalam setiap ujar-ujarnya, pria itu punya pendirian yang sangat kuat. Akan sulit sekali untuk mengubah sudut pandangnya walau hanya sedikit.

"Hei, kau sudah bisa berhenti mengagumiku, hm." Deidara mengujar dengan nada jahil ketika iris langitnya menyadari jatuh ke mana pandangan wanita itu.

Sakura cepat-cepat berpaling. "Enak saja. Aku sama sekali tidak mengagumimu." Ia meneguk amaretto sour yang baru saja tiba dengan sedikit terburu; salah satu kebiasaan buruk yang terjadi tiap kali ia tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu.

Apa boleh buat. Sulit sekali baginya untuk tidak memandangi pria pirang tampan di sisi. Apalagi dengan senyum-senyum menawan yang hanya dimiliki oleh Deidara sendiri. Kuatnya karakter pada kepribadian Deidara juga hanya akan menambah pesona pria itu menjadi sekian kali lipat. Ayolah.

Tak ada wanita waras yang mau dengan pria plin-plan yang tiap-tiap kalimatnya tak bisa dipegang. Terutama untuk si wanita manis dengan kepribadian yang bisa dibilang keras; ia cukup bar-bar. Wanita sepertinya akan lebih memilih sosok pongah dan arogan dengan segala konsistensi pada tiap-tiap ujarannya daripada sosok plin-plan yang tak bisa mengambil keputusan.

Benar sekali bila ia mengagumi Deidara—tidak, ia bahkan mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari sekadar mengagumi. Ia mencintai pria pirang maniak seni itu. Sangat. Pria itu benar-benar menakjubkan dengan seluruh kepribadian,

dan kecintaannya terhadap seni.

Yang terakhir adalah bonus. Bonus untuk Sakura yang berhasil mencuri hati si pria pirang; dengan mengetahui kecintaan Deidara pada seni, ia bisa menemukan sisi lain pria itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Senyum manis Deidara ketika berbicara tentang seni adalah salah satunya.

Akan ia simpan sendiri. Tentu saja.

Haruno Sakura tak pernah suka berbagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another note:**_

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so … mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
